Vengance
by LivelikeitsAnanime13
Summary: Mio Rin has been beaten on a daily basise till on day, the black cat, Natsume hyuga, finds her, she refusses to show anyone her alice out of that she will hurt, or worse kill them. What happenes when Perasona remebers the her from a incedent a while ago leaveing a alomst entire city pluged with death. Rated t because of strong language
1. Chapter 1: Ran

"Do as your fucking told!" Reo yells at me a small girls whimper come's from the corner of the room

"I don't want to use my Alice!" she scream Reo walk over slamming his foot down on the small cry's out in I won't do it, he can hurt me, he can kill me, but i won't hurt others, I refuse she scream in her mind as he beats on her it the point her body won't move, but one thing he hate the most is that she won't cry no matter what he does she won't cry. I won't cry, I won't show him any weakness, I'm not weak.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screams at her she just lays their not enough strength to fight back, I won't let him use me, I won't hurt others, I'm not a monster, I won't kill anyone. He growls at her, she's got guts, she's dangerous, and she has the nullification Alice, she's annoying. He hit's the girl harder.

"Reo! they found us! Lets get out of here!" a man yells through the door. Reo glare's at the small girls frame

"Che,let get moving!" He yells as he move's towards the door

"what about the girl?" the man asks

"I say we leave then a little present" Reo smirks they run out leaving the small girl bleeding barely alive. They left me, does that mean I'm free? Dose that mean I don't have to hurt? The door opens revealing a boy with a black cat mask through her fading vision he walks over nudging her with his foot, her breathing shakes a bit

"She's alive..." he mutters she try's to push herself up. He squats beside her " Are you a AAO?" he asks she coughs blood into the ground

"N-No, I'd never join them" she looks at him "Black cat, Natsume Hyuga" she turns back to the ground coughing again

"You know my name?"

"That bastard Reo talked about you a lot"

"Reo..." he growls she coughs again more blood hit the ground

"do you have an Alice?"

"I do but I refuse to show you" She forces herself to her knee's and coughs

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to hurt people"

"Not a good excuse" she force's her self to stand using the wall as support, i need to see if they took Ran, she walks towards the door and leans against the wall walking to the room where Ran was keep she opens the door and her eye's widen blood splatter the walls and a ripped up body lays in the middle of it the face of the girl she was looking for frozen in pain and terror she drops to her knee's and tears run down her cheeks she buried her face in her hands

"RAN!" She screams Natsume watches from the others side of the hall a man dressed in black with a mask walks over to him and looks at the crying girl

"Natsume, let's go" he says then hits a presser point on the girl "Natsume carry her back to the school" they leave her in a bed in the infirmary. He walks out, shutting the door the girl lays in the bed

"Ran..." she whispers in her sleep as a tear runs down her cheek


	2. Chapter 2 :Alice Acdemy?

{{Dream}}

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Look! Look!" Ran points at the butterfly on the windowsill I smile at her walking over to the window. I hold out my hand the butterfly lands on my finger I bend down to her level showing her

"It's called a butterfly, pretty right?" I ask she nods and holds out her finger but is die's I blink and she starts to cry And bruise's show up on her face and arms. I try to run to her but a door blocks me and all I hear are screams I bang on it. I scream her name repeatedly, the door falls open and I see her mangled body

"RAN! NO!" I scream

{{Dream end}}

I wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. The door opens revealing a blond with violet eyes. I blink the tears out of my eye's hardening up, I'm not weak, tears are a sign of weakness.

"Who are you?" I growl " I already told Reo that I'll never join him, don't think giving me a better room will help" the man laughs I narrow my eyes at him

"We're not with Reo, Natsume brought you here" he smiles I give him a dead pan look

"Stop smiling, it's creepy" he goes rigged I stand up looking around " No blonde, We're am I? If you're another AAO I'm not helping you"

"I'm not from AAO, this is Alice academy, Where children with Alice's are protected" he explains I blink

"Protect? children with Alice's?" I say thoughtfully I look him dead in the eye

"No thanks" I give him another dead pan look he's on his hands and knee's

"nullification..." He mutters

"How'd you know?"I tilt my head to the side

"I tried sing my Alice multiple time's" I scoff

"Well to bad mister!" I smirk smugly " Alice's won't work on me!"

"Persona said that you were extremely dangerous, but it's just nullification?" he asks I blink, He doesn't know? I'll go with it..

"You got a problem with my Alice?" I ask harshly he shake's his head

"actually we have another girl with the same Alice!" he smile I blink, another girl with the same Alice? Okay then.

"So?"

"You've already been enrolled! Miss..."

"Mio...Mio Rin" I say he nods

"Miss, Mio Rin!" I shake my head

"No, I won't go to school here"

{{three hours of begging later!}}

"Hi my name is Mio Rin,I'll be joining your class from now on" I say through my teeth glaring at narumi-sensai, that damn teacher.

"What's your Alice?!" a kid asks

"Nullifaction" I say they whisper a girl stands up

"You have the same Alice as me!" she smile's I blink and smile back she seems nice

"what a small world, I never thought I'd meet another person with my Alice" she nods

"I had the same thing!"

"Mio, Please take the unoccupied seat in the back of the class" i nod walking to it sitting down

"She seem's so elegant" a girl whispers the boy next to me has his feet on the table i sigh

"Would you please move your feet, Black Cat" he lifts his head a bit the book falls down

"You?" he asks I flip a piece of hair over my shoulder

"Yes me, now please move your feet"

"you were passed out for three month's you know"

"Yes I was informed"

"Then why are you here?"

"Belive me, I don't wanna be"

"Ahhh, so whats your Alice?"

"nullification"

"Yeah I know that, I mean whats the dangerous one?" he asks I sigh

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" I push his feet of the table sitting straight again

"Keep your fucking feet off the fucking table you bastard" I whisper so only he hears

"You're a bitch you know that!?" he yells I act innocent

"Hun? Natsume-san? Did I do something to anger you?" I ask innocently he pushes me off my chair I wince hitting the ground " Ittai!"

"Stop acting you bitch!"he yells I flinch making tears in my eye's and I whimper his eye's change from ice-cold to burning like fire a girl run over to me comforting me I cry clinging to on of them she rubs my back

"Calm down, Mio-chan" she whispers I sniffle pulling away

"G-Gomen!" I say wiping my eye's "I-I just wanted to be friends with everyone then Natsume-san started yelling at me I have no idea what I did wrong!"

"You poor thing!" they coo i sniffle

"your all so kind" I whisper they blush

"K-Kawii~" they all yell I look up

"G-Gomen I'm such trouble" I whisper a girl pulls me to my feet I blink when someone slaps me my eye's widen

"NATSUME!" a girl screeches I touch my cheek

"Are you all that easily fooled?" he asks my bangs hide my eye's

"Hee...hee" laugh quietly I look up " you bastard, did you really think that was a good idea? They say I'm dangerous, yet you have no idea why...haha...What would you do if I killed everyone in this room? All because you pissed me off?" everyone's jaw's on the floor, my real personality is showing, I step closer to him holding out my hand to touch his face " Just like that and everyone would die! Haha...a singal touch and bam!" he backs up I smirk evilly

"Y-You.." he trails off

"But I would never hurt anyone" I drop my hand" I don't like hurting people, I already told you that" I walk past him with my bag I walk to the forest I dig into my pocket pulling the only picture of me and ran, I was eight when they told me my sister had the same Alice's and was going to join me. She was five, and this photo I had to beg for just one picture. I slid my back down a tree

"Ran, how are you? Do you miss me? I miss you lots!" I whisper " I"m sorry i never was strong enough to help you, not strong enough to save you, I couldn't even stand when they hurt you right in front of me, I'm so sorry" I whisper tears falling down to the photo I hold it to my forehead "Ran..."

"Mio!?" I here Narumi call I hide the photo wiping my eyes and just leaning on the tree he see's me "Mio!" he runs over to me

"Natsume and you had an fight?" he asks I look up at him

"C-Can I not go back?" I whisper "Can I take the day off?" I ask he nods holding out his hand to me I tenderly takeing it I look up at him he blinks

"What is it mio-chan?" he asks I look down

"Can I call you dad?" his eye's go wide

"Why?"

"I never really got to know my parents because of my Alice, I was kept in a Alice prof room, I never saw them, I know I have a dad and a mama but, please, can I call you dad?" I whisper my eye's squeezed shut

"Okay then" he smiles at me i look up at him wide-eyed

"Arigato! D-Dad!" I smile and I giggle he smile's back and shows me to a room in the adults dorm I blink

"You have bad nightmare's right?" he asks I nod he smiles " Wouldn't you feel safer with adults my eyes widen I nod he shows me a room pointing things out to me they even got me a bunch of clothes for the weekends I nod every now and again I yawn unintentionally

"Are you tired?" he asks I nod rubbing my eyes

"Pretending to be nice is hard work..." I yawn again walking over to the bed and kick off my shoes and covering my head

"have a nice sleep mio-chan"

"Thank you, Dad" I whisper I hear him stop looking over at me I blush under the covers he chuckles I smile a bit before falling asleep I hear a window open and footsteps

"You sure we should be here?" someone asks i sit up rubbing my eye yawning

"who's there?" I ask sleepily

"told you" natsume says I open my eyes slowly

"Black cat?" I whisper crawling to the edge of my big king sized bed I stand up " why are you here?" I ask still half asleep he blinks I yawn

"mio?"he asks I touch his hair

"Hmm? It's softer then I thought it would be, it's like a cat's fur" I giggle " Ran would love your hair! She love's cats"

"Ran? Where are you?" I ask turning around at a moment I'm snapped back to reality and go rigged I here snickers i turn around rigged

"N-Natsume?" I stutter he snickers more I blush " It's not what you think! I was half asleep! Hey stop laughing!" I pout blushing bright red " Ran-" I freeze he blinks my bangs hide my eye's that's right ran is dead. ' never mind leave I'm tired" I walk back to my bed pulling the blankets over my head I don't want to cry not in front of him again the window shuts and the door locks I blink the door...locked i lift up the blanket

"W-What are you-" my hands are pinned down

"You piss me off, and you won't show me your Alice" he says I try to fight back I get ready to scream

"D-" he snickers

"They but you in a sound proof room, you scream almost everyday for the last three months screaming won't help" he smirks i glare at him

"You think that you can get me to do what you want?" I ask he blinks " Before I got here I was beat on a daily basis, they mad me watch my sister being tortured, all to get me to use my Alice, I never showed them it once because I promised my sister I would never hurt another person" I growl " Do you really think I'm that weak? That I'll fall to a person to you?" I snarl at him moving my legs and knocking him off me to the floor I stand up putting my hand on my hip "if you want me to show you, you'll have to make me or I'll never show you" I say holding up my hand and a little swirl of black swims from my finger tip "but let me tell you, my body brims with death, my voice drips with death, death pools in my eye's" I look up at him "But I can control it but I will never hurt anyone unless I have to" the door opens

"Rei-" Narumi walks in

"DAD!" I run over filled with excitement, I pull on his shirt "Dad! Natsume snuck into my room and won't leave! Make him go away, he's annoying" I complain he looks at natsume and blinks he walks over blowing into natusme's ear he blushes and falls asleep I smile and run over hugging narumi

"Arigato! dad!" he smiles at me carrying natsume out

"Get dressed it's almost time for supper.." he says I nod walking over to the dresser as he shuts the door I open it finding a dress I like it's red and goes down to my knee's, I use to were dresses like this all the time, when I was with ran, I slip it on and walk over to the mirror I take out the pig tails I have brushing down my hair my hair always looks shorter up then it really is it goes down to past my knee's I have never cut my hair I look at the dress it's pretty tight around my stomach making it float out around my knee's it's like a princesses dress, yes,yes I know, I know, even I have a child like side I spin giggling i walk opening the door looking down the hall

"Dad? Dad?" I call walking down the hall " Hmm? where is he?" a door opens a teacher walks out he blinks looking at me

"Ano? Do you know where Narumi is?" I ask he shakes his head

"No, why are you here, children aren't allowed in here, whats your name" he asks , h-he's scary,

"Mio Rin, Narumi told me that because I have nightmare's that I'm suppose to sleep here" I whisper he blinks

"Oh so that's you, I imagine you're looking for the way to the dinning hall?" I nod shyly he points down the hall giving me directions I thank him running down the hall towards the door I open it looking around I see narumi walking back I smile running over to him

"Dad! Dad!" I call he looks over and smile's "Can you help me find the dinning hall" he nods I walk beside him and hold his finger he looks at me at opens the door to the dinning hall everyone looks over he pats me on the back and leaves and I whimper, now I'm really nervous,

"Mio-chan!" the girl with the same Alice runs over I blink she smiles "Are you okay? Natsume's a idiot I know he scared you" a couple of her friends run over

"Mikan, get away from here she's A danger" they pull her away she complains for them to let her go, I clench my fists I walk over to the food looking for my name I blink seeing a huge roll away try with my name on it a person walks over

"Mio-sama?" she asks my jaw drops

"S-Sama?" I ask she smiles

"Hai, Mio-sama" she pushes they tray after me I take a seat by my self people whisper and point I hunch my shoulders so their goes my lie low plan, the girl sets out my food I'm use to eating formaly, the one time I got to see my parents was always at a formal dinner i sit straighter

"Thank you" she stands there " you are dismissed" she bows and walks away I look at the extravagant meal, and eat politely after the meal I pick up my napkin wiping my mouth setting it down the girl hurrys over cleaning it up and a boy pushes over another cart he take's of the top a light fruit salad with a small bowl of ice cream and a glass of water he sets it in frount of me I nod to him

"Thank you, you are dismissed" he bows walking away I eat and then stand up he rushes over

"Have a good night, Mio-sama!" i smile

"Thank you for your hard work" he blushes I turn around walking towards the door I open it and walk out a see a bird I hold out my fingers

"Come here, bird-san" it chirps landing on my finger I touch it gently smoothing its feathers down it chirps I smile

"Your not scared of me bird-san?"

"Chirp!"

"I'm dangerouse...I guess I'm use to being avoided, bird-san, fly home now" it chirps and fly away I look down seeing woods I smile running over into them looking around, I love woods I run seeing a cabin i smile

"What a cute little cabin!" I run over knocking on the door it opens revealing a teddy bear I smile

"Bear-san, may I come in?" I ask it turns its head to the side I smile, it nods I walk in it's a very cute cabin I sit down on a chair it sits across from me I talk to it laughing and smiling like I don't have care in the world eventually I fall asleep o feel something go over my shoulders its warm, it was my first day at Alice Academy was a compleat failure oh well what ever


End file.
